Finally Over
by AShadowsKiss
Summary: Draco Malfoy gets hurt in the final battle but when he wakes up in the white room, he doesn't really know anything. All he knows is that he wants his green, but his green isn't there where he wants him.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, nor do I make any money from writing/publishing this.

* * *

First time he woke up to touches, soft feather light touches, barely there. Fingers running through his hair, caressing his cheek, following the lines on his face and gently pulling at his lips. Hands were holding him, there was an arm wrapped around his waist. There was a smell in the air that could only belong to one person. He was safe.

He wanted to open his eyes but found them to heavy to try. He tried to turn towards him, towards the soft hands and the gentle smile he knew belonged to that person, but he was to tired to do so. He reached, only to be pushed down again. He wanted to speak but the only sound that left him was a whimper so soft, he barely heard it himself.

Those hands touched him still, cupped his face and caressed his cheeks. He felt warm breath on his lips, could almost taste it, but they never connected. He fought with his eyes and got them open but he couldn't see. Everything was hazy, except for that familiar green.

"Har…"

Shadows surrounded him, swallowed him whole and he was gone again.

---

Second time he woke up, it wasn't to touches or green or warm breath. He was alone, could see, could hear and feel and talk. He could hurt. Everything hurt but he didn't know why, didn't know anything except for that green. Except for that beautiful, wonderful, torturous, humiliating green. That green that belonged to him, that special him, the him that could touch and heal and make him forget. That green, that incredible green.

Someone touched him now, but is wasn't green so he didn't like it. It was a woman. He didn't like that either. She touched his wrist, his neck, his eyes and his torso. He didn't know why she did that, but it hurt, it hurt and he whimpered and she shushed him. She shushed him, told him it was okay, it would all be okay but she wasn't green so what did she know?

She pointed wood at him, in all honesty, a piece of wood and mumbled. He didn't hear her, he just saw the shadows creeping up to hold him again,

---

Third time he awoke he was not only alone but also cold and hurt. He wasn't even tired anymore, just, hurt. Everything hurt and there was no green to make it better. There was something strapped over his face which covered his nose and mouth, something that hadn't been there before. A machine next to him was beeping and he wanted it to fucking stop already before his head would explode.

The entire room was white, white floor, white walls, white ceiling, white beds, white pillows, white mattresses, white blankets, white curtains, white bandages and red spots on his hands… he wondered vaguely; 'why are there wet, red spots on my hands?' before hands pushed him down again and he saw green and he knew it was okay.

---

Fourth time the shadows let him go it was dark outside. The curtains were closed but nothing could lock out the darkness. There wasn't any green right now, which worried him. He needed the green, why wasn't the green here? He couldn't move his hands this time and his face was still covered with something. The pain had lessened, but only slightly.

White blankets covered his legs but his chest was still bare. Bare at least at the parts the red stained bandages didn't reach him. He was cold and wet and tired and hurt and scared and he needed the green. Needed the green to save him and hold him and kiss him and love him and heal him and make it all okay.

The green could do that, the green had promised, promised to heal and kiss and love and save and need and be and and and and hold. Promised. Green never broke his promise, green… green… where was the green? The window shattered and darkness covered him once more. All he could think was 'green where are you?' and then he was gone.

---

"Co… Draco… Draco… Draco… Draco…"

Green?

"Ay, Draco. It's okay, Draco."

His green?

"Me back, Draco. Come back, Draco, wake up, Draco."

The green was here? Finally here? Was it gonna save him now? After all this time? After all the hurt and the cold and the fear and the everything? After the touches and the red and the wet and the shadows and the darkness and…?

"Up, Draco. You gotta wake up, Draco. It's okay now."

He opened his eyes, he wanted to see the green, see it, feel it, touch it, hold it, kiss it, love it, save it, need it, hear it. There it was, the green, his green. The beautiful, wonderful, torturous, humiliating green. Harry.

"Draco… I'm so glad you're awake. What in the world were you thinking? Jumping in front of me like that… I… You could have died, Draco. By all means, you should have. With you scratching open your wounds and almost getting them infected, as if the poison they used wasn't already enough… The war is over now though. After seeing you getting hurt your father switch sides and he provided us with enough information to take Voldemort down… We can be together now, Draco, we're gonna be okay."

Over? It was… over? Finally over? No more fighting and hurting and fearing and hiding? Just green? Just… just his Harry and he?

"When you get out of here Draco, we're gonna see the world together, okay? Like I promised. We'll be okay."

"Ha… Harry."

The green took his hand and he was safe.


End file.
